urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
J.F. Lewis
J.F. Lewis — Author Website J. F. Lewis - Author at Large - Official Website Genres Urban Fantasy About the Author J. F. Lewis ✤ J.F. Lewis lives in Birmingham, Alabama, and is older than is necessary. He decided that he wanted to be a writer when a supposed creative writing teacher questioned his sanity and suggested therapy. The author spent eight wonderful years working in a comic and game shop, until financial considerations required him to become a corporate schmoe. He abides with his patient wife, two adorable sons, and an ornery Akita. ✤ ~ ✤ J.F. Lewis lives in Birmingham, Alabama with his patient wife, two adorable sons, and a crazed canine. He decided that he wanted to be a writer when a supposed creative writing teacher questioned his sanity and suggested therapy. Staked was his first novel (and it also got him excommunicated). The Void City series continues in ReVamped, Crossed, and Burned. His new novella A COPRSE OF MISTAKEN IDENTITY featuring the same humor found in his Void City series is now available as an ebook. In it, readers are introduced to the world of Marlo Morne, a zaomancer, whose magic deals with the breath of life. He can breathe life into the recently deceased... even inanimate objects, but bringing things to life is always the easy part. Staying alive afterward... that can be tricky. An avid reader, Jeremy also enjoys sushi, popcorn, lukewarm sodas, and old black and white movies. His two favorite activities are singing lullabies to his kids at bedtime and typing into the wee hours of the morning. Fortunately, like the protagonist of his Void City novels, the author takes very little sleep. ✤ ~ Amazon.com: J. F. Lewis: Books Trademark Style Grit with humor J.F. writes turbo-charged dark urban fantasy, with laughs, love and lot’s of action. SciFiGuy.ca: Review – Revamped by J.F. Lewis Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: Novels, etc: * Grudgebearer (Sept 2, 2014) — Epic Fantasy (Goodreads and Write the Fantastic) Cover Artists *Staked: First Artist: Chris McGrath, Second Artist: Gene Mollica *ReVamped: either Gene Mollica or John Vairo Jr. :*Write the Fantastic: Gene Mollica's Staked cover - author site :*Gene Mollica | Gallery 3 :*Article: Review: ReVamped by JF Lewis | All Things Urban Fantasy :*ReVamped: ISFdb Publication Listing - ISFdb :*John Vairo, Jr. - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb * Grudgebearer: Todd Lockwood (did 1992 Hobbit cover) ~ Link Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: J. F. Lewis | Official Publisher Page Awards Quotes Goodreads | J.F. Lewis Quotes (Author of Staked) Trivia See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *J. F. Lewis - Author at Large - Projects *Goodreads | Void City series by J.F. Lewis *J F Lewis - FF *J. F. Lewis - Chronological Bibliography - ISFdb *ReVamped by J. F. Lewis | LibraryThing Interviews: *Interview with J.F. Lewis: Excommunicated author on what happened | Urban Fantasy Land *▶ J. F. Lewis, Author of the Void City Series, on the Ultimate Urban Fantasy Podcast - YouTube *Welcome to the Void: An Interview with Author J. F. Lewis Summaries: Reviews, *Review: ReVamped by JF Lewis | All Things Urban Fantasy *The Big Idea: J.F. Lewis | Whatever *SciFiGuy.ca: Review – Revamped by J.F. Lewis *Staked by J. F. Lewis : Book Review *Writer Excommunicated For Writing | Running Wolf Articles: *Cover to Cover #340A: J. F. Lewis — The Dragon Page Fantasy books: *Pyr | Science Fiction + Fantasy The World, Characters, etc: Author, Misc: *J. F. Lewis - Author at Large - Official Website *Goodreads | J.F. Lewis (Author of Staked) *J.F. Lewis | Disquieting Visions - paranormal and fantasy realms Covers: *J. F. Lewis - Author at Large - Official Website *Gene Mollica | Gallery 3 *Review: ReVamped by JF Lewis | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal *mai | 2011 | Andreea's Book Club *Taking Cover: Crossed by J. F. Lewis | Dark Faerie Tales Community, Fan Sites: *(3) J. F. Lewis *J. F. Lewis (jf_lewis) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Staked (Void City #1) by J.F. Lewis.jpg|1. Staked (2008–Void City series) by J.F. Lewis, first print art by Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2744959-staked staked - Gene Mollica.jpg|1. Staked (2008–Void City series) by J.F. Lewis, reprint art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6589320-staked ReVamped (Void City #2)-2009.jpg|2. ReVamped (2009–Void City series) by J.F. Lewis—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6002364-revamped?ac=1 Crossed (Void City #3)-2011.jpg|3. Crossed (2011–Void City series) by J.F. Lewis—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8195316-crossed Burned (Void City #4)-2012.jpg|4. Burned (2012–Void City series) by J.F. Lewis—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11756650-burned Category:Authors Category:Male Authors‎